White Wedding
by UndergroundSecrets
Summary: Yuffie's getting married. Can Sora actually be happy for her? Does he want her to go through with it?


Chapter 00:

White

Sora sighed, letting his empty drink fall onto the banister with a dull 'thunk'. His throat felt tight; he had no idea how the alcohol he just recently consumed could even manage to make it's way into his stomach. Groaning, he reached up to try and adjust the collar of his rented tux.

'This thing is way too damn tight…' He complained, loosening up his bowtie. 'I hate this thing. I look like a goof.' After a few minutes of struggling due to his alcohol consumption, he managed to completely untie it. 'That's better. Now I can breathe.' He let out a sigh of contented relief.

'Stupid weddings.' He thought to himself. Sora sighed once again and looked at his empty drink in dismay. "Weddings are so _lame_." He mused out loud to the bottom of his glass. "I've never liked them." That wasn't completely true, as Sora had never had any particular feelings about weddings in general. They just existed; nothing good or bad, they were just there. Now however, in his current inebriated state, nothing bugged him more.

"The dancing, the crappy food, the awful music." He complained. "The stupid rented tuxes." He looked down his frame and glared at his suit. His bowtie slipped off and hit the deck with a bland flop. The annoyed male bent down to pick his red accessory up and struggled not to light the offending item on fire. Gripping it in his hand he returned to a standing position.

Sora place the tie on the banister he was leaning against, next to his abyss of an alcohol glass, filled with nothing but melted ice. His elbows were next to be placed onto the banister of the deck; his right hand supporting his chin, his left hand searching his pockets for some temporary relief from his foul mood. After patting his pants pockets for a few seconds he turned the search to the inside of his jacket. That too was nothing more than a wild goose chase. He swore out loud.

'Dammit. I let Cid hold the last cigarette.'

Sora's stomach felt uneasy; it was as if he was sick, and it had nothing to do with booze. He looked back at the tie laying next to his glass. For some reason, the crimson color of the tie upset him greatly; much like a lot of things at the moment. Without a second thought he grabbed the offensive article of clothing and hurled it into the lawn with as much might as he could manage. It didn't go very far. The next city over wouldn't have been far enough. He watched the piece of clothing with drunken hate for a few moments, before a voice called from behind.

"Aw, but you looked so cute with that on." said a sarcastic female voice. "Like a little midget magician." Sora didn't need to turn around to figure out who the voice belonged to. After a few seconds of silence, Sora addressed the person from behind him while still glaring out into the lawn.

"I'm taller than you."

"Not with my heels on."

Sora snorted. "Does an extra inch or two _really _matter that much to you?" He said, his own voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure that's not the first time you've said that, Volleyball." Yuffie said tauntingly. Sora snorted again, still looking out onto the lawn. "That name is still really lame, Yuff." The Asian beauty slowly walked next to Sora, her heels clicking off the floor as she took a place to his right. Her eyes were also staring out into the distance. "Then it's perfect for you." Sora cracked a half-smirk at their banter. He turned to face her for the first time since she walked outside to join him.

If Sora had any spare breath inside of him, he would have surely lost it at the sight of her. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked since his drunken game of rage started. Her short black hair was behind her, a few stray bangs cloaked the side of her face, accentuating her slender frame, her eyes so full of color. His eyes traveled down to her bare neck, that melted into her bare collarbones. Her flawlessly pale skinned almost seemed to glimmer as it was bathed in moonlight. His eyes quickly roamed further downwards, until they reached her dress.

Her sparkling, elegant, white wedding dress.

"God, Yuffie…" He murmured. Yuffie didn't return his stare, but her face turned a darker shade under his gaze. "You look so… awful. I mean, don't brides usually diet before they get married? How'd you even fit into that thing?" He asked her in a mocking judgmental tone. Yuffie burst into laughter, knowing he hadn't meant a word of what he said. "This is really just two dressed sewn together."

"I bet."

There was a few moments of silence as their joking ended. Sora looked her over once again.

"You're the must gorgeous woman I've ever seen, Yuff." Sora said quietly.

Yuffie smiled slightly. "I could say the same thing about you, Sora." The male didn't laugh this time. "Thank you." Yuffie spoke up in her own small voice a few moments later, her eyes downcast. Sora started to subconsciously pat at his pockets again. Yuffie noticed with a quirk of her eyebrows. "Missing something?" She asked him coolly, recognizing that familiar pat. "Dammit." Sora said unconsciously.

"I thought you quit?" She asked, a bit indignantly. "I did." He immediately answered. "I just… you know. Had some. You know. Tonight, and all." He rambled. Yuffie smirked at him again as he looked much younger than his 27 years of age. He very much looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "I see. " She said, with a fake motherly tone. "And where exactly are they?"

"Cid has them. Or had. " He said. It was Yuffie's turn to snort. "You let _Cid_ hold a pack of nicotine? Are you _insane?_ He probably poured milk over them and ate it like cereal." Sora agreed, and only half jokingly. "Well then, it looks like you're forever in my debt then." Yuffie said. Sora looked at her quizzically.

Yuffie dipped a glove hand into the front of her wedding dress, between her chest. Sora's eyes widened in shock as he quickly turned his head away, as if he was witnessing a horrible crime. "Yuffie giggled as her hand returned from the forbidden area, only know with a brand new, pink and gold filtered cigarette. She put it in front of his face. "Happy now?" She grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh my God, Yuffie, I love you." He practically shouted as he grabbed the nicotine stick. Yuffie eyes widened slightly and she blinked several times. Sora soon grimaced at his error. "You know, in a completely platonic, borderline hate sorta way." Yuffie didn't say anything. Sora spoke again in a thinly veiled attempt to rush through this awkward faux pas. "So, what are you doing with a cigarette anyways? You hate smoking." He questioned. Yuffie was glad for the quick change of topic.

"Hey. This is my wedding day." She said, her hands motioning all around her. "I have never been more stressed in my life. I figured one might come in handy." She shrugged. "Ha. You cheeky little monkey." He said, point an accusing finger at the bride as he began to light his smoke.

"Cheeky monkey?" Yuffie giggled out. "I always seem to forget just how awful your jokes could be, Sora." She teased, which Sora inhaled, a look of euphoria on his face. Sora just smiled at her teasing, his mood lifted slightly due to the rush of nicotine. And company. Silence seemed to overtake both of them after a while though, as they just stood in each others presence.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Yuffie spoke up, breaking the silence.

Sora had to bite his tongue to prevent a loud "Ha!" from escaping his lips. The end resulted in some sort of strange sputter. "Ye-yeah, totally." He said in a false tone. Yuffie smirked. Sora decided to continue on. "Everything looks really lovely, Yuffie. I'm really happy for you." Sora thought he saw Yuffie's smile falter for just a bit. Or perhaps that was just his imagination.

"Thanks, Sora." The spiky-haired male shot Yuffie a half smile of his own. His voice seemed to be caught in his throat. "That really means a lot coming from you." Sora nodded. A few more seconds of silence passed. That seemed to be the theme of the night. Sora cleared his throat.

"Yeah. You and Roxas are a pretty pair of princesses. You girls make such a great couple." Sora taunted, mainly due to his alcohol consumption. Yuffie gave Sora a dull stare. "Really?" She asked, not amused. "Although his hair is a bit prettier than yours. Did you guys fight over the dress?" Sora tipped the end of his cigarette, clearing some of the ash from the tip.

"You're not funny."

"Never stopped you from laughing before though."

Some stray bangs fell into Sora's eyes. He swiped them away, and turned his upper body to face his companion. Yuffie turned her head, her eyes locking with Sora's. The Bride seemed to be waiting for Sora to say something.

"Damn, Yuff. Marriage." Sora flicked his dead cigarette into the ground.

"I know, huh? Did you ever think I'd actually be getting married? I mean, me?" She said, motioning towards herself, "The Great Ninja Yuffie! Seriously, could you ever imagine me getting married before?" She finished, slightly breathless.

"Gotta say, I've imagined it once or twice before, Yuffie." Sora said quietly. Yuffie looked uncomfortable; she clasped her hands together in front of her, a tell of hers when she was in a situation she didn't like. "Sora-" She started, but the male cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie." He looked away temporarily. Yuffie noticed him blink quite rapidly. She could tell he was having some sort of huge internal struggle. He returned his eyesight to her soon however. "I'm really sorry Yuffie." He repeated. Yuffie didn't know what to say; she opened her mouth as if to speak, no words or coherent thought yet formed, but it didn't matter. Sora continued again; it seemed as if he couldn't hold back the words.

"I wish it was me, Yuffie."

So. Chapter 2 to be up soon. (If my computer doesn't explode.) Please let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
